Leaning on Destiny's Wall
by Nkiruka J
Summary: This isn't really Big Time Rush, I just couldn't put it on fictionpress, so i put it here, This is the story of 6 girls, 5 of which are Plastic, and the 6th is a wannabe, this is the story of how the Plastics started leaning on her wall. tamakia's title!
1. Preface

Preface

_Marisa's POV_

This is the story of six girls, their names are: Quinn, Rachel, Marisa, Violet, Jessica, and Destiny.

This is the tale of how we five girls learned to never exclude someone from our "secret" activities again, because just when we thought we deserved much her presence we found out that she could be very helpful in keeping ourselves alive, especially if she has the ability and hatred in her heart to kill you.

This is the story of how we started Leaning on Destiny's Wall.

Yep, Destiny was a very strong girl at the time and she could really come in hand in the future, and you see we were plastics and she was nobody. But that wasn't for long.


	2. The Plastics

Leaning on Destiny's Wall

The Plastics

Hi, I'm gonna tell you the anecdote of The Plastics and _that_ is how this whole story has started.

So, we went to middle school, we were in the 8th grade, we were popular and _that_ was what made us Plastics. We are super-hot, willing, and were the most popular girls in the entire school.

All boys loved us and the girls either, loved us as well, or hated us because they wanted to be us, or loved us because they wanted to be us.

All of The Plastics had boyfriends, except me, and I wanted it like that so I could leave all the boys on a string.

Most of The Plastics were mean, and by most I mean all, well, I wouldn't have considered myself mean, but _she_ would.

But back to The Plastics.

So, The Plastics were the girls who paid no attention to the girls that they-or we-believed were beneath them-or us.

That's all you need to know about The Plastics.

Oh, wait! I forgot to tell you our names are:

Quinn, Rachel, Marisa, Violet, and Jessica

_That's_ all you need to know about The Plastics.


	3. Destiny

Destiny

Destiny was one of our wannabes with a pretty name. She was always following us around, like she's obsessed with us. Actually she **is** fixated with us, one time I asked her and she confirmed my suspicion.

"Hi M-"she said

"Don't talk to her" Jessica contradicted "if you can't talk to me, you _definitely_ cannot talk to _her_." She derided at Destiny "And you can't talk to me"

You see, _**I**_ was the #1 Plastic and there were certain rules you had to obey when the #1 Plastic- or I- was involved, and the **#1** rule is that, people like Destiny talking to me is a no-no.

"Yeah," understood Violet "Jessica's right, Marisa is too cool and **awesome**, to be talked to by someone like **you**"

I said nothing.

Oh yeah, _I'm_ Marisa, sorry, forgot to mention that. (Marisa _Cadaver_ actually, I know weird name right?)

And all The Plastics backed them up while I continued to say nothing, must have been torture for Destiny, being rejected by us all the time. Although she did look in a kind of admiration, since we had never actually talked to her before, and she was inspired by it, even though all they were doing was screaming coarse language.

"Guys, GUYS!" I shouted when they wouldn't shut up

"Don't be _that_ harsh. Sorry Destiny… whatever your last name is"

Destiny looked as if she might faint

"You know my name?" she asked

"Not your last name, I don't spend my time remembering people like yours last names" I didn't think it was mean, since it was the truth

"It's Fate." She informed me "Destiny Fate"

"Hmm" I pretended to reflect and be bothered about the information she had just given me, "So, bye Destiny… Fate"

_What a weird name._ I thought. _Even weirder than mine._

When I walked away the rest of The Plastics were about to get on Destiny again, but I screeched "GIRLS!" and they all followed. It was good being a Plastic, but I didn't think that it was so good to be a Destiny, and I was right. But what I didn't know was that, it wasn't good to be a Destiny because of…us.


	4. Those Mean Girls

Those Mean Girls

_Destiny's POV_

The Plastics were goddesses, and I worshipped them, especially since they could like ruin me for fun, if they wanted to. But all I wanted to do was ay hi to Marisa, and they just bounded on me, like I was her assassin. But good old Marisa was on the case for me. She's such a saint, though Jessica, Violet, Quinn, and Rachel are all kind of she-devils. But Marisa was there to get them off me.

Though when I told my younger and older sister what Marisa had said about knowing my name, but not my last name.

"Fate is a perfectly memorable name" contradicted Providence, and my younger sister Prudence agreed

"Well, she's a busy girl. Signing autographs, and being interviewed"

"Well, I'm glad that Destiny is finally known to The Plastics. Are you popular now?"

I was afraid to admit it, but "No, not really, no"

Prudence and Providence just walked out; I guess they knew I was actually **stalking** The Plastics. I was **obsessed** with them and obsessed with being one of them. But that was never going to happen, since I wasn't as awesome as _Marisa,_ but, then again, none of the other Plastics were either, but I wasn't as awesome as them either.

I walked over to Prudence and Providences room and all I heard them say was" Poor Des, she really oblivious of what's going on in her own life"

"Exactly" granted Prudence "she wonders why her life is the way it is, but she won't admit that it's not herself ruining her life, it's those Plastics"

I then burst in

"NO!' I bellowed "IT'S **NOT** THE PLASTICS, MAYBE IT'S YOU THAT IS RUINIG MY LIFE, IF IT'S SO RUINED!" then I ran out of the house and thought, they did not follow me.

My life has been a reck since I got into this school. At my old school I was the best at everything, but when I got to this school, I was the worst at everything. I was never the prettiest at a lunch table, or the smartest in a lab, or the most poised in drama. I was actually quite clumsy. (Although, that might be caused by the fact that Jessica and Violet are in my class, and they are the closest to Marisa)

I then realized how great it is to be a Plastic, but it's not great to be a Destiny, but what I didn't know is that it's not great to be a Destiny because of The Plastics.

Well, that was what I thought _before_ this whole predicament, but then I discovered something **totally** different.


	5. Is This A Joke?

Is This A Joke?

As usual I was performing my regular stalking/reporter routine and I was following Marisa around, but Marisa did zero talking. All The Plastics were talking for her, Quinn yelled out her favorite color, Jessica hollered her hobbies, Rachel called out her hair length (Which is 4ft and 10in, almost 5ft! Go Marisa!-also Marisa is 5ft 10in so she only has 1ft to go before it reaches her height!) And Violet, shrieked who she likes, which is a boy named Jesse Daniels, could this be _my_ Jesse Daniels? I never found out because Marisa spud away and all The Plastics followed the trail of her 4ft 10in long, lustrous, black ponytail.

Jesse Daniels, okay, Jesse Daniels was a crush I had in my old school and he knew that I liked him, but then he moved to this school, and I haven't seen him since. I then went and asked Violet how many Jesse Daniels' there are in the school, she said 'only one' and then stalked away.

So it _was_ my Jesse Daniels. Wow, Marisa likes somebody that I like, does that make me high or does that make her low? Well it doesn't make her low, and then I guess it makes me high! YAY!

Though it gives me no great surprise that Marisa likes him, he would be the cutest boy in the school, and Marisa is the prettiest girl in the school, so they would be a perfect match. I feel very, very happy for her.

No envy coming from this end at all.

Not yet.

When I got home _that_ was when the envy set in, I pretended to zap my sister's door in frustration of what they had said yesterday, and it was really zapped. _Whoa_ I thought _is this a joke?_

I zapped a few more things and they were zapped, and I turned a roll of toilet paper into a picture of Jesse. My envy must be making me see a picture of Jesse, but I picked it up and it was real, and since I had never had a picture of Jesse before I decided to keep this one, and keep these _powers_ to myself.

_Is this a joke?_ Was all I could think to myself.


	6. Jesse Daniels

Jesse Daniels

_Marisa's POV_

I cannot believe that Violet told Destiny that I like Jesse Daniels. I was _sooooo_ upset. I chewed her out about that.

Violet was so shocked "But she needed some in formation for her article, so I thought I'd give her something juicy"

I said real slowly-like "Violet, did it ever occur to you that Destiny has a voice, that Destiny can _tell_ Jesse that I like him. Dur stupid! Think!" I paced around "Now _you_ have to go, find Destiny and make it **sure** that she will not tell a single soul that I like Jesse Daniels, got it?"

"I got it," Violet answered with trepidation

When she just stood there I shouted "NOW!" and as I walked away I told her "Damn, you'll never be a #2 Plastic, much less a #1 Plastic, you'll always be a #3!"

When I walked Quinn said "You're mean Marisa,"

"I'm not mean, It's just that it looks like I'm the only compatible one in this group, I mean, Why would she think it's okay for her to tell Destiny who I like?"

"Well-"

"I mean, like, what if Destiny likes the same guy, and try to steal him from me?"

"She wouldn't dare" Rachel said and Jessica and Quinn agreed

"Of course she wouldn't, but I mean, what if she did?" I asked "Jesse Daniels is the cutest boy in this entire school, like I _need_ him as my boyfriend"

"I thought you didn't want a boyfriend" said Rachel

"I didn't, but then Jesse- hi Jesse" I stopped talking about him as soon as I saw him turn that corner

"Hi, Marisa," he answered "What's up?"

"Not much actually, just trying to teach my girls how to live" I patted Quinn on the shoulder and did the same with Rachel, and Jessica.

"Hmm," he responded "I was just doing the same for my boys"

Jesse Daniels was the leader of his own clique: The Male Plastics. Not very original, since it was named after us, but I will allow it, since the #1 is my crush. The Male Plastics got there names because of us, they look at all the boys and see which of them are most like us and they would be called The Male Plastics. They were the male versions of us.

Just then Violet came back. She looked at Jesse and purred.

"I forgot you were so cute" she said

I was sooooo chewing her out about _that_ now.

"Hmmm" was Jesse's response to that "fascinating"

Jesse was sooooo cute when he pondered.

"So, you guys, you want to come to a party at my house, on Saturday?"

"We'd love to," I responded with a wide smile on my face, before any of my girls could say anything to ruin the moment

"Okay," he said "see ya' there"

Then when he walked away I spun around with a deep grimace and struck Violet across the face.

"What, the, hell, is, your, problem?" I said it really slow, so it could get through her thick skull

She said nothing, which was good, since there was no answer to that rhetorical question.

"You, do NOT, hit on my soon-to-be boyfriend! Alright?"

She continued to say nothing

I got up in her face and grabbed her by the collar

"ALRIGHT?"

"Alright," she said quietly

"Good," I let her down and then stomped off to my house with her and Jessica close behind.


End file.
